Madre y mujer
by Chia Moon
Summary: Shikadai nota ciertas cosas en su madre. Unas cosas que solo hace cuando está con su padre. Las dudas lo confunden y solo una persona tiene las respuestas.


**Notas autora :** ¡Hola! Bienvenidos a este OS. Es totalmente ShikaTema, pero visto desde la versión mini de un Nara. ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título:** Madre y mujer **.**

 **Pareja:** Shikatema.

 **Ranking:** T.

 **Género:** Romance/ Familia.

 **Advertencias:** IC y Ooc.

 **Disclamer:** Los personajes no son de mi autoria, si no de su respectivo autor.

* * *

 **Resumen:** Shikadai nota ciertas cosas en su madre. Unas cosas que solo hace cuando está con su padre. Las dudas lo confunden y solo una persona tiene las respuestas.

* * *

º **Madre y mujer** º

.

.

 **Shi** kadai estaba seguro de que conocía a su madre. Al menos lo suficiente como para sobrevivir a sus regaños, a sus cumpleaños y a los días en los que parecía despertarse de un humor de perros.

Pero existían ciertas cosas que no comprendía de ella.

Y todas tenían que ver cuando su padre estaba presente.

No es que fuera una manía observarles, porque tampoco era cómodo, pero empezaba a darse cuenta de ciertas manías.

Su madre era una mujer muy pulcra y cuidadosa de sí misma. Siempre olía bien y era un olor puramente agradable que llevaba dentro de él desde que era un bebé. Quizás era su _olor de madre_. O simplemente fuera el suavizante que usaba en la ropa y la colonia que siempre se echaba.

Y era un olor que no solo era agradable para él. Pues su padre siempre tenía un momento para inclinarse y olerle el cuello antes de irse. Como si ese olor fuera lo que lo mantuviera firme en el trabajo.

Pero quitando eso, eran ciertos gestos.

Su madre siempre solía ir bien arreglada. Había hábitos y cambios a cuando estaba en casa a cuando salía a la calle a comprar, sus quedadas con amigas, a cuando iba con su padre a algún evento, o cuando estaba en casa.

Era costumbre verla en kimono, bien apretado y cerradito. El cabello perfectamente recogido para que no le interrumpiera en sus quehaceres, pero cuando llegaba su padre, era otra historia.

De una forma que no entendía o llegaba a captar Shikadai, su madre tenía el kimono medio abierto en el pecho, como si le acabara de entrar mucho calor. Y algunos mechones de su cabello se habían soltado hacia delante.

Daba igual si estaba en la cocina, doblando ropa o simplemente sentada leyendo una revista.

Su padre llegaba arrastrando los pies, le frotaba los cabellos a él y siempre se dirigía hacia su madre. Era un ritual familiar, quizás.

Aquel día, Shikadai había mirado de reojo la escena, mientras las preguntas de por qué su madre se desarreglaba tanto cuando su padre llegaba a casa le retumbaban en la cabeza.

Su padre siempre tenía que inclinarse debido a su altura. Pasaba una mano generosamente por su mejilla, para regresar a su sitio esos rebeldes mechones y luego la besaba. Shikadai solía apartar la mirada, generalmente asqueado, pues no era nada agradable ver a sus padres besarse. Era hasta vergonzoso. Pero aquel día se permitió mirar algo más.

Y descubrió que su padre no solo besaba a su madre en los labios, si no que no le importaba inclinarse más y besar justo en la zona de sus senos que el rebelde kimono dejaba a la visión.

Shikadai se había marchado a dormir con aquella extraña sensación en su cuerpo, como si hubiera visto algo que no debiera. Quizás fuera así. No lo sabía.

Esa noche el sueño que generalmente le mantenía en la cama hasta las tantas, se le cortó con deseos de ir al baño.

Su madre solía dejar la luz del pasillo encendida hasta cierta hora, luego la apagaba, por eso le extraño que estuviera encendida. Aún así, salió, seguro de que en su casa nunca pasaría nada malo, pues sus padres estaban ahí para protegerle. Y él ya era un ninja, no iba a caer tan fácilmente.

—¿Shikadai?

Levantó la mirada del suelo para encontrarse con su madre. Esta salía del baño, con una toalla húmeda en las manos. Le miró preocupada.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te ha despertado _algo_?

—Sí. Solo iba al baño. ¿Qué podría haberme despertad? — cuestionó esto último irónico.

Su madre rió nerviosa, alegando que nada y metiéndose en su cuarto rápidamente. Alcanzó a ver su padre desnudo de cintura para arriba, con un cigarrillo en la mano y extendiendo la mano para recibir la toalla. Shikadai podría haberse preguntado para qué querría su padre una toalla en plena noche, pero estaba demasiado necesitado de un baño.

Con tantas preguntas en su mente, sin poder comprender a su madre, sabía que solo existía una persona en el mundo que podía responder sus preguntas, y fue directamente a él.

Una de las pocas tardes que su padre tenía libre, estaban ambos sentados tomando el fresco. Su padre fumaba y su madre miraba algo en la televisión. Cuando su padre estaba en casa, siempre tenía el kimono revuelto y alguna hebra de su cabello suelta.

Cuando le preguntó las cosas a su padre, este escupió el cigarrillo, con un sonrojo bajo uno de sus ojos y mirándole con incredulidad.

—Qué… has…— suspiró, levantándose para apagar el cigarro antes de que creara un incendio y dándole la espalda, respondió—: Tu madre, más que una madre, es una mujer, Shikadai.

Y luego se volvió, con gesto orgullo, pasando por su lado y frotándole los cabellos. Shikadai no supo por qué, pero sonrió ante las últimas palabras, mirando al cielo y aún así, encontrándolo problemático.

 _Mi mujer_ , había dicho su padre con la boca llena.

Shikadai tardaría unos cuantos años en comprender eso y maldecir a su padre por fastidiarle la infancia. Aunque era bueno saber que, pese a todo, su padre amaba a su madre por encima de todas las cosas.

 **FIN**


End file.
